


A Fangirl Dream Come True?!?

by IntimateEyeInc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntimateEyeInc/pseuds/IntimateEyeInc
Summary: This is where the fiction comes in.





	1. Fangirl Dream come true?!

*********

 

Rayne really had no idea what she was doing when she ritualistically denounced God. The one who she had always believed in.

Somehow, she had lost her faith over the years, leading to something breaking inside of her; her heart. It was only a small crack that formed around the coating around her heart of gold. However, it was enough to let something in that was previously unable to.

"Damn You God!" She sobbed uncontrollably. All she could feel was pain and suffering. Not only was it her pain and suffering either.

" How much more of this war and strife to you need?"

The voice inside her told her to spit on the ground.

So, she did.

A different voice, pleaded with her to stop. 'Please Rayne' it said to her, and it made her cry more.

Luckily it as after midnight, so no one was around to see her. She ignored the kinder voice in her heart, and listened to the other harsher voice. she added her blood to the mix, then, she stomped the ground three times.

She suddenly knew what she was doing and her eyes widened. She had awoken the devil and given him a way up.

'No!' the voice said as Rayne retreated to her car and listening to the kinder voice to try and out run the devil. Like that was even a possibility.

The dark of night, suddenly because darker around her as she continued to drive. Her sense of direction was dulled and she kept getting lost. Luckily she was able to find ways of getting to where she needed to be. On an empty tank too, that is where is the miracle was.

The scarier parts, were the black outs, she had never blacked out before in her life. What happened to her while she was blacked out? She had no idea as she managed to pull into a gas station and get some gas.

Back on the road again, she blacked out again. Where did she keep going?! Pulling into the driveway of her home, she honked three times, unable to control herself now as she gave into the other thing now inside her a little bit more.

Once she was inside the house, she looked around and saw her angry husband sitting in the recliner. " Where the fuck have you been?!" He asked her.

Rayne was shocked by this reaction as he has never reacted this way before. Her softer side coming out and bringing tears to her eyes. "I ... I told you I was going for a drive..."

"For seven hours?!"

"Seven hours?! The drive I took shouldn't have taken that long..." It shook her to her core. " I'm sorry Honey...." The tears ran down her face as she curled into him, but, he didn't react. This make it worse.

"Just go get some sleep...." He sighed and helped her up off of him. He would not be joining her for the sleep, as their kids would be awake soon and he would have to take care of them.

Rayne couldn't even sleep, all she could to was cry, and cry more. Dressing into her pajamas at least as she caught wind of the call her husband was making. She knew what it meant.

He had called 911 and she was going to be headed into the Psych ward... Again.... She couldn't do that again. But, she couldn't leave her kids as well. Her future, was a mystery, and it scared her, leading to more tears. All she could bring herself to say was " Why me?! " Over and over again. Curled into a ball on the kitchen floor as the paramedics looked over her and loaded her into their ambulance.

Her consciousness was in and out the entire time she was in the ER. Almost on auto pilot. She had no idea what she was doing, but it seemed as if something was decoded within her now. Until she blacked out.

*******


	2. Fangirl Dream

Chapter 2:

There was Chaos all over the place, angel radio was a blaze with chatter, there was earthquakes and even hell was shaking. What was happened?! No one seemed to know. That was until A shooting start was seen that landed who knows where. Making everyone who was at first interested go looking.

"What the hell Cas?!" Dean yelled to the angel as he tried to keep hold of the table.

"Yes... Explaining....." He replied, yet he had no idea what to tell him. "Angel radio is scrambling, but this is something new.

"What do you mean 'new'? Like Jack new?" Sam asked as he ran his hand through his glossy and glorious mane of hair.

" No.... Different than me." Jack said as he sat unconcerned with the commotion around him. " It is heavily warded, even I cannot locate it. No one can...." He said without a slight change in emotion as the others looked like they were about to have a fit.

" What the hell does that mean!?" Dean growled as he balled his hands into fists. His anger getting the best of him.

" It means we need to figure out a way to find it...." Sam said to everyone.

" No shit Sherlock!" Dean seemed to have issues with his anger right now. He most certainly did not like when the Earth might be in danger. Again.

" Be nice, Dean." Arthur Ketch's voice came from the stairs as he had his hands up in surrender. " I live on this planet too... Our concern is mutual."

" You even fart out of line and I'll kick your ass." Dean said without missing a beat, earning a laugh from Jack, who was still learning when it was appropriate to laugh.

  
" So." Dean started.... " Where do we begin then?"

*******

Rayne was in and out of blackout's in the Concentrated Nursing Care part of the Psych ward. In and out of consciousness. Parts she remembered, most she was not able to. For every medication she took, the more her consciousness came and stayed, wishing she had an idea of what happened when she was blacked out.

It was probably a better idea that she didn't know what happened. According to people who were around her, visited and were close, she was very menacing, a complete opposite to who she was when she was in control of herself. At least she knew she didn't hurt anyone.

She also knew that the only way she was going to get to go home again, was to listen to what the Doctors wanted of her and to take any pill they wished in order to prevent the black outs. According to them, she suffered a severe Psychotic episode, caused by a lifetime of stress. At least she was in the right place to get the help and coping mechanisms she needed to be able to live a somewhat normal life again. With the pills at least.

Rayne didn't think that it would take over a month to be discharged, however, that is just how long it took to get her stable again. Though she was still fragile, it was time to go home and begin a new normal.

Nothing had happened in her universe, so it would seem. She had no idea that there was so much chaos happening in another, all because of her. It was soon time. Rayne was about to go through something harder than anything she had faced so far. Even worse that the Psychiatric Ward...

*******


	3. Chapter 3: Leap of faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fiction comes in.

Chapter 3:

  
After a month and a half in the psych ward, the was adjusting back to home life. It was taking longer than she thought it would. Weak moments here and there, but, the medication that she hated so much, helped keep the voices quiet. All except one.

  
' Follow the silver cord.' It told her one day while she was out for a walk. She took a moment to try and block out the messages she was receiving and continued to walk.

  
She ended up at a local school, which she loved because it was the same as her name, The rainbow school; only spelt differently. ' Follow the silver chain...'

  
'Fine....' She said to herself as she went to the back of the school and to the only bence that was on the property. At first, there was no one there, but someone, the closer she got to the bench, the more something came into focus. It was more of a presence than a physical person. She took a seat on the bench, next to the glow of a being. Somehow, she knew what this light was. ' What do you need me to do, God...?'

  
' I need you to take a leap of faith... You are needed here and somewhere else at the same time....'

  
' How in the world does that happen.' She frowned even though her eyes and body were still in meditation.

  
' We need to cut your cord. Which keeps you bound to the earth and prevents your spiritual self from leaving...'

' How? and what will happen to me here?!' She was worried for her family and she felt tears coming, but the presence wiped them away.

  
' Your sub-conscious takes over and goes about like nothing happened. Like the memory center of the brain. It would be as if nothing happened if we do it right. Last time, you tried to do it wrong....

 

' I will never be able to see my family again will i?'

  
' No...'

  
Taking in a deep breath, she sucked back the breath. ' Why me thought?'

  
' Because you are the only one who really has a heart of gold and you have sinned the least...'

 

She let the breath go that she was holding. ' Ok... I'll do it...'

  
As soon as she said this, the silver string binding her to ther earth was shown and there was a pair of diamon scissor to cut it. She picked up the scissors and took one last breath before she cut the cord.

  
Immediately she was able to see God, and of course, she said " Holy Shit.... Really?'

  
Too distracted to notice her previous body get up and start the walk back to her house, where she would be as if nothing ever happened.

  
' I am so sorry....' she cried and looked at God, really looked at him. And suddenly his face came into view. " Oh.... you've got to be kidding me!?"

  
'Nope....' Chuck Shurley too her hand and nodded. ' Ready to take this leap of faith with me?'

  
' No.... But, yes at the same time...'

  
Chuck opened a rip in the universe and the two of them jumped into it... No looking back now... The tears fell freely as she didn't look back to her previous life... The tears would stop, one day....

*************


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

  
It seemed as though they were falling forever until Chuck landed in the Library of the bunker first.

" That the hell Chuck!" Dean was the first to say something, everyone else was still concerned over what was happening that had everyone in chaos. Chuck simply pointed up and waited.

Rayne came falling straight into Dean's arms, knocking them body down onto the stone ground. "Ow..." She opened her eyes to look as the one who had thair arms around her and she turned ran and rolled off. " Oh. My. God.... This.... This is real... I... um...."

She poke Dean's cheek. " OMFG" It really was real... " Holy Fuck..." She was about to hyperventilate now... But, chuck came to her rescue for now. Since she was still a little fragile after her treatments at the hospital. 

" Chuck... This is a Dream come true... But a nightmare... Why me?" 

" I told you already...."

" Why am I needed here?" 

" Well... Mother earth is in need of a vessel... And across all the universes.... You're the only fit for the Goddess....She is kinda important to the boys' mission." 

" Why?" She was shaking.....

" Shhhhh...." She felt Chucks arms around her as she shook, and the shaking stopped. But, he knew that she needed some sleep after the long journey to a new universe. 

Slowly, Chuck lifted her into his arms and carried her to one of the unused bedrooms and cam back to a bunch of confused faces.

" Well... I am sure you all have questions...." He said before the room irrupted into one question after another. 

"What the hell Chuck!?" Dean asked as he dusted himself off and Rayne quickly got up after him and went to stand a little behind Chuck right now. Dean looked pretty scary right now. 

" What happened?" Same came around the corner before Castiel and Jack came into the room. Followed by Arthur who had been helping them try to figure out why the planet felt as if she was falling apart.

" I've been searching for someone...." He motioned for Rayne to come out behind him. " Her name is Rayne... Rayne Bowe...."

" You're kidding me Chuck... Rainbow?" He looked at Rayne. " Really?" 

She blushed and " Yes... I changed it to be Rayne after I could no longer Identify with the name I had at birth."

His brows rose as he was not expecting her to be so truthful with her answer.

" What took so long?" Same asked as Ketch took a big bite of his sandwich and just kicked back into a chair, watching the action.

" Time in her Universe is different than this one... What took minutes for her, took months here...." He explained to them. They were upset that he abandoned them to find her.

" Dean, I am sorry... I do not control time. I needed to find her.... For the Earth.... She's the vessel for Gaia. The ----"

" Primordial diety Gaia. You mean...." Sam finished and everyone looked to Rayne who was bright red from blushing. 'I don't like people looking at me like this...' 

'It'll be ok.' Chuck telekenetically told her as he took her hand. 

" I'm going to need for you guys to protect her until we find a way to summon Gaia. She's been trapped at the center of the earth for millions of years... You have to protect Rayne until we can find that spell...." Then he was gone....

" Great... Just great... Chuck, you suck!!"

"Dean... Be nice...." Same said as he motioned to Rayne who was hugging herself and looking very uncomfortable. 

********


End file.
